


Something’s... wrong.

by Pinkza



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Sarcasm, Sibling dynamic, Tubbo is mentioned like.. once istg, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkza/pseuds/Pinkza
Summary: •“...you done?”“Hm? Oh yeah, that’s done. Just finished some Minecraft, y’know? Getting some PogChamps and whatnot.”“Ah... r-right.”•
Relationships: No romantic relationships!! - Relationship, Seriously if you ship these two I actually fucking HATE you, ZERO!!! NONE!!!
Comments: 12
Kudos: 348





	Something’s... wrong.

Wilbur felt ever so slightly selfish as he hummed his own song as he drove down the road, it seemingly being a curse that ‘Saline Solution’ was stuck in his head, instead of literally any other song by anyone else in the world.

He squinted his eyes as the sun shone right into them, it obviously hurting more than usual, since he was currently wearing his glasses. A hiss slipped through his teeth as he awkwardly closed one eye, since the sunlight was bright enough to unfortunately make him do so, while he was driving, of all unfortunate times in the world.

As a lone finger tapped the beat of the song on the steering wheel, he finally pulled into the (thankfully unoccupied) parking space outside Tommy’s house, biting his lip due to the awkwardness of it all.

I mean... this felt a little bit weird.

Pulling up outside the house of a 16 year old, being expected by him to ring the doorbell and talk to his parents of all people before going up to his bedroom of all places.

It really rubbed Wilbur the wrong way, but due to Tommy being terribly pushy about it, he had no choice but to oblige and do what he said.

Besides, if he was lucky, it’d be his dad who answered the door, who already knew Wilbur from the time they had all gone to Brighton for a day out, which was a very fun time indeed, even if a lot of vlogging occurred, as well as the robbery of his wallet.

Since it’d seem far too dodgy to stay outside in his car any longer, Wilbur finally got out, humming the last few notes of his song as he locked up the car, swimmingly slipping his keys into his pocket in no time at all, which only left him with one more thing to do.

Ring the doorbell.

With fidgeting hands and shaky legs, Wilbur finally managed to do so, it thankfully being Tommy’s dad who had answered the door after all, which made the conversation a whole lot easier.

They both laughed about how awkward the situation was, but Tommy’s dad seemed to know how persistent Tommy could be with certain things, so he of course let it slide, while of course mentioning he was going to check on them in a bit, since he certainly had every right to.

With an embarrassed wave to the older man, Wilbur made his way upstairs, his face just a little bit red from the embarrassment of that whole conversation, which honestly made him want to quit and go home without Tommy even knowing. 

This just felt so... strange and creepy.

Wilbur didn’t have much time to think on these thoughts any longer, since he had been spotted by the host himself, who stood at the top of the stairs in his classic red and white shirt, as well as a pair of shorts.

“Big W!! Were you planning to jump out at me or something from down there?”  
He asked this with a playful smile, his braces shining innocence right at Wilbur, which surely made him feel a little bit better about all of this.

He cleared his throat before replying, stifling a nervous laugh from him, since it felt very weird to be in his home like this, as well as being smaller than him right now, since the other was currently situated at the top of the stairs.

“No, unfortunately not. I was just taking my time.”  
He smiled nervously as he began to ascend the stairs, watching as Tommy got excited and ran into his room at top speed, which of course caused his mom to yell up at him to be quiet, which Wilbur had never actually heard in person before, which was quite strange. 

“SORRY MUM-!”  
Tommy yelled from his bedroom in a very loud tone, which caused Wilbur to grit his teeth, since it had hurt his ears, just a little.

“Sorry, Wil.”  
Tommy added with a grin as he saw the other’s discomfort, his smile only getting wider as Wilbur finally entered his room, as if he had planned for something to happen once he had done so.

“HEY GUYYYYS... LOOK WHO’S HERE!!!”  
He exclaimed loudly as he pushed himself out of the view of his webcam, which let Wilbur realise that Tommy had actually been streaming, which meant that there was probably a chat exploding with tons of his stans right now, along with some creeps who were definitely suggesting things that they should be burnt on a stake for.

Wilbur unfortunately didn’t really know how to introduce himself to Tommy’s chat, but he didn’t have to worry for long, since the other only let Wilbur be seen in frame for a couple seconds before the stream went offline, which was of course causing the chat to flood with many messages at once, a lot of them asking if that was actually Wilbur, since they barely saw enough of him before the camera was cut.

“...you done?”  
Wilbur asked quietly, still feeling terribly awkward in the messy room, even being too scared to sit down on the bed, just in case Tommy decided to mess around with him on it or something. It was just his anxieties that tended to make every situation he was in more awkward than they needed to be. Also stans. The really bad ones.

“Hm? Oh yeah, that’s done. Just finished some Minecraft, y’know? Getting some PogChamps and whatnot.”  
Tommy replied in a peppy tone, swiftly typing on his keyboard for a second or so, which of course indicated that he was typing out a tweet of some kind, one probably in full caps, no doubt about that.

“Ah... r-right.”  
Wilbur once again bit his lip, being very subconsciously surprised that it wasn’t bleeding by now, since he had bitten down on it far too many times to count at this point.

A deathly silence soon blanketed over the two while Tommy checked a couple replies to his tweet before he twisted around in his chair to face the other, his head tilting due to him being puzzled about the other’s awkward and quiet movements.

He wanted to question it, but couldn’t quite think of how to go about it, so he instead rummaged through his closet, which thankfully caught Wilbur’s attention and snapped him out of his daze.

Without warning, a foam diamond sword was tossed his way, which he thankfully caught without fumbling with it, which earned him a competitive grin from Tommy. That was certainly better than being mocked for being a ‘butterfingers’.

“W-What is-“  
Wilbur began, having no time to react as Tommy shot his own sword forward at the other, which Wilbur thankfully blocked, just due to luck, honestly.

“AHA! EN GARDE!!”  
Tommy exclaimed in an excited manner, now attempting to stab Wilbur again, unfortunately failing, since Wilbur definitely saw it coming this time.

Wilbur gained a hidden pep in his step as he began to play with Tommy, both of them circling around each other in the small space as the duelled, bursts of laughter being let out every so often, from both of them of course.

Neither of them even noticed, but Tommy’s dad did poke his head into the room at one point to see what they were doing, but thankfully left once he saw that they were busy and having fun, which was very considerate of him to do, instead of scaring them with his unknown presence outside the door.

“A-AH! SHIT!”  
Tommy exclaimed as he stood on a lone coke can on the floor, the crackling noise of the metal being enough to scare him to the ground, which left him defenceless to Wilbur, who already had his sword pointed to his chest.

“Hmph. That’s what you get for not cleaning your room.”  
Wilbur mocked with the click of his tongue, cracking into a joyous smile as he saw Tommy grow incredibly disgusted at his words, as Wilbur had expected.

“Don’t use my fucking room against me, Wil! I would have won if we were playing anywhere else.”  
Tommy grumpily looked away from Wilbur, it being good timing, since Wilbur was about to begin interrogating the poor boy about what he had just said.

“...did I hear that right?”  
Wilbur asked this genuinely, a warm smile being on his welcoming face as he tried to make eye contact with Tommy, who unfortunately kept looking away.

“...what?”  
Tommy replied with a gulp stuck in his throat, this mostly being due to him not being used to hearing Wilbur sounding so sincere. Was he in trouble or something? He dreaded the day that he made Wilbur genuinely upset, in all honesty. The day he stole his wallet didn’t count. (To him.)

“Playing. You said we were playing.”  
Wilbur continued, watching as Tommy immediately jumped to his feet in a defensive manner, since he didn’t like being in such a vulnerable state down on the floor.

“N-NO I DIDN’T!! I-I”

Wilbur cut him off.

“I thought that you would’ve used duelling or something like that but... huh.”  
Wilbur grinned cockily as he knew he had the other in a tough spot, it almost being entertaining to him to see how he was going to get himself out of this one.

Silence.

A weird response from Tommy, really.

Wilbur thought it was a bit, so he waited it out for a little bit longer. He quickly realised he may have gone a little bit too far.

“Tommy?”  
He asked softly, still holding the sword he had been holding the entire time, although his grip was softer now, as was the tone of his words while he shot a puzzled expression at the boy before him.

“Hm?”  
Tommy replied quietly, not saying anything else, which was a tad worrying to Wilbur.

“...um. W-Why did you want me to come here anyway? Was it just for... that? Or...”  
He trailed off, feeling horribly tense, due to the fact that he had no idea what Tommy was thinking right now.

“Yeah.”  
Oh, a quicker response this time.

“I dunno I just... I like the way we kinda play off each other, Wil. It... makes me really happy.”  
Tommy surprisingly continued, his tone being low and sincere, which only left Wilbur to listen and do the same, as a good friend should.

“...Tommy...”  
Wilbur began, taking a step forward before he gently pulled Tommy into a hug, his soft hands running through the boy’s head simply for comfort and nothing more, his teeth behind gritted for a second as his hand was slapped away.

“Did something happen at school?”

The hug tightened.

Wilbur sighed, letting Tommy have his moment, simply keeping him safe like an older sibling would, which certainly helped the other feel more comforted. Tommy did seem to magnetise himself towards Wilbur whenever something bad happened at school, but he had never asked him to meet him physically before due to it, which was why Wilbur initially thought this was so strange. He understood it now though.

“It’s alright. As weird as it is to be in your room of all places, I’m here for you, okay?”  
Wilbur looked down to see Tommy look up at him for a second, as if he was admiring his protectiveness before he was spotted by him.

“Weird? Why is it weird?”  
Tommy mumbled as he squirmed out of the hug, folding his arms and letting his diamond sword clutter to the floor, while Wilbur kept his in hand. 

“Well, think about it. Imagine being your parents, having their kid ask for their 23 year old friend to come over and go up to a bedroom alone. It’s a bit... weird.”  
Wilbur shrugged as he explained this, watching Tommy look around his room before replying in an embarrassed manner, which was rare for him.

“Now that you mention it... yeah. Fuck, that is weird, I-“  
Before Tommy was able to continue, Wilbur cut him off, laughing a little as he saw how agitated Tommy was when he got interrupted.

“Hey, you know now for next time, alright? Just ask to go to a park or something, or literally like... anywhere else.”  
He smiled as he began to head for the door, which Tommy didn’t seem to reject, but rather wanted to comment on what he had said before he left.

“Next time? Pffsh, there won’t be a next time, Wil. I just had a weird day and decided to call you because I was being a big baby about something. Shouldn’t happen again.”  
Tommy really was trying to be serious about it this, but Wilbur only laughed in response, obviously in a lighthearted manner.

“Yeah? Alright. My number’s always there if you need me though, okay? Tubbo’s too.”  
Wilbur began to descend down the stairs at this point, which Tommy didn’t stop, since he didn’t really have anything else to say to him.

He waited until he was gone before he replied, since he was too embarrassed to show much of his affectionate side to anyone, since he didn’t want to become someone to be ‘awwww’d at like Tubbo.

“Yeah, I know Big W. I know.”  
He laughed nervously as he trailed back to his room, looking down at the diamond sword on the ground.

Wait... sword?

Oh for fuck’s sake.

“DID YOU STEAL ONE OF MY FUCKING SWORDS?!!”

**Author's Note:**

> I looove Wilbur n Tommy’s dynamic so much!! AGAIN I DO NOT SHIP THEM FOR THE LOVE OF GOD... if you do please never interact with me or anyone ever


End file.
